


Is It Too Late To Discover

by UnspokenWords



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Ice Cream Shop AU?, Just angst, Sad Ending, i love klance but like dang, it's just sad, like don't even read this, only angst, seriously, sometimes i do things to myself huh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 11:48:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19745125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnspokenWords/pseuds/UnspokenWords
Summary: Keith hates hot weather. He has to wear long sleeves even if he’s too hot.Keith walks into the ice cream shop.Broad shoulders, cute wavy poofy hair, tons of freckles, and blue eyes.Blue.His name tag says Taylor. His name is Lance.Blue.





	Is It Too Late To Discover

Keith hates hot weather. He has to wear long sleeves even if he’s too hot. Doesn’t like questions about his arms.

Taylor is working the till. When Keith first sees him, he thinks he’s cute, despite the uniform. Broad shoulders, cute wavy poofy hair, tons of freckles, and blue eyes. Keith thinks he only notices them because the blue of the uniform brings them out.

“The uniform makes your eyes look nice,” he said. Taylor just laughed. Keith knew his name was Taylor because of the name tag.

Keith orders rainbow sherbet. He didn’t take any Lactaid today.

Keith usually takes his ice cream — or sherbet in this case — home to eat. Causes fewer questions. Keith doesn’t know why he doesn’t. Well, he knows why. He wants to keep looking at Taylor.

“Lance!” A man walked into the shop, with black hair and a yellow button-up shirt.

“Hey!” said Taylor.

“What’s with the name tag?”

Taylor shrugs. “Forgot mine at home.”

“So, Lance — or shall I say Taylor — can I get some rocky road?”

The counter boy gets the ice cream.

His name isn’t Taylor. It’s Lance.

Keith met Lance at the ice cream shop in June.

* * *

Keith despises hot weather. It reminds him of things. Shiro tells him not to mind, tells him to have to ice cream and take his mind off things.

Keith wants to listen to his brother. He knows that Shiro knows best.

Keith doesn’t want to go out.

So he orders in.

Lance is the one who delivers the ice cream.

“Oh, I see you’re a man of taste!” Lance says, brandishing the ice cream. “Mint chocolate chip is an amazing flavor!”

Keith just takes the ice cream and pays him a tip. He’s not in the mood to talk, even to a cute boy. Even with that smile. Even with blue eyes.

Blue eyes.

Keith slams the door.

He hopes he remembered his Lactaid.

* * *

It’s not as hot today. Keith is wearing his red hoodie today. Red is better than blue. But Keith wants sherbet. Lance is working the counter.

“Raspberry sherbet,” he says, fumbling for his wallet.

“No problem. How many scoops?”

“Pint.”

“And a name to go with that order?”

“Keith.” He stops. “You don’t need a name for ice cream.”

“First of all, it’s sherbet. Second of all, _I_ wanted your name,” Lance says before he winks at Keith.

Keith feels the hairs on his arms stand. Arms.

Keith pulls down the sleeves of his hoodie compulsively.

Lance hands him the sherbet. “It’s on the house.”

“Thanks, Lance,” Keith mumbles before leaving the ice cream place.

When he gets home, he sees a number on the carton. Lance is cute, but blue.

Against his better judgment, Keith texts the number.

Lance responds quickly.

Keith prefers texting over talking. Makes it easier.

* * *

Keith goes to the ice cream shop. Not even for ice cream at this point. Today, Keith wants to see Lance. Wants to fall.

Wants blue.

Keith walks in and orders Cotton Candy.

Lance smiles at him when he orders.

Keith only gets a scoop. Puts a spoon in his mouth. Watches Lance watch him. Watches Lance’s eyes dart down to his phone. Watches Lance look back up really quickly.

“Do you want some?” Keith asks, sauntering up to the counter.

“No, I’m okay! I work here, so I’m kind of sick of it already.”

Keith takes a spoon and licks it off. Sticks out his tongue. Blue. “Are you sure?”

Lance gulps. “I’m not sure.”

Keith licks his lips. “Can I kiss you?”

“ _God_ , yes.”

Keith grabs Lance’s shirt and lets him taste the cotton candy.

Blue.

* * *

Keith hates the dark. Hates that it reminds him of the rain. Hates the lights from outside. Hates the sound of music from parties from next door.

But Keith loves the dark. It hides him. Hides his scars. Hides his tears.

Keith can pretend in the dark.

The doorbell rings.

Keith opens his phone to see who is at the door from his doorbell camera.

Lance.

Keith opens the door.

Lance doesn’t leave until the morning.

* * *

Lance hates hot days. Keith always looks tired. Always looks like he hates everything.

Lance hates that he doesn’t know what Keith he’s gonna get. Doesn’t know if it’s the Keith who stays to keep him company, the Keith who wants to drag him away to his house, or the Keith that just takes his stuff and leaves.

Lance prefers the Keith who stays.

Lance is okay with the Keith who drags him away.

Lance hates the Keith who just leaves. Hates the Keith that seems to come out on some hot days, hates that he’s always wearing long-sleeves even if it’s hot.

Hates the scars he feels on Keith’s arms at night.

But Lance has manners, his mother taught him well. He doesn’t ask. He doesn’t point it out. Doesn’t know if it’s a recovery or an ongoing thing and Lance cares but he doesn’t know if Keith does.

Lance cares.

Lance wants to do anything other than just be a summer fling. It’s stupid, he knows, but Lance is already in love with Keith.

In love with the way he smiles when he laughs. In love with the way he sounds on the phone. In love with those lips, in love with how he orders only the good flavors, in love with how he keeps coming back.

Why does he keep coming back?

Lance knows this was only supposed to be a summer job, but if he can still see Keith, he’ll stay.

Lance just hopes he can actually find love at the end of the summer.

* * *

But Keith doesn’t come back. Doesn’t text back. Makes Lance wants to turn red, stop being blue, makes him want to know what’s wrong.

When he knocks on Keith’s door, someone else answers. Someone named Shiro. Says Keith is okay—thank _god—_ but that he can’t see him anymore.

Lance gets the door shut in his face.

Lance overhears a conversation on the other side.

“Really, Keith? Blue eyes? Blue?”

“… I couldn’t help it. Sorry.”

Lance walks away.

Lance leaves the ice cream shop in August.

Lance leaves the city in September.

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, hate what I did so much. Don't know why I put myself through this. This is just super sad. I love Klance so much. Yet, I'm the one who did this.  
> Fic was inspired by the song 'End of the Summer' by Alec Benjamin. Title is from there as well.  
> Uh, leave sad comments down below I guess, or yell at me at these links.  
>  **Twitter:** [@_keithtrash_](https://twitter.com/_keithtrash_)  
>  **Tumblr:** [Tumblr](https://unspoken-words-ao3.tumblr.com/)


End file.
